


《情有独钟》chapter 9

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [9]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	《情有独钟》chapter 9

第二天一早李东海果然开始大吵大闹。

一睁眼，映入眼帘的便是李赫宰身上惨不忍睹的咬痕和抓痕，混在吻痕中十分刺眼，是谁做的一目了然。昨晚疯狂性事记忆逐渐浮现，他脸一红，不好意思地埋头在人胸膛。  
不想李赫宰醒来后，却不管不顾地按住他双手在头顶，微微用力李东海就痛出眼泪。刚被标记过的omega本就情绪敏感，加上初夜太过疯狂浑身都疼，他直接哭出来。  
但李赫宰并没像以往那样疼惜地松开给他揉一揉，反而加重手劲，李东海扭了几下也没挣脱开李赫宰单手桎梏。  
“明白了吗，总有alpha你是打不过的，你怎么敢为了救别人把自己留在那单独跟一个alpha在一起？”

李东海这才明白他的意思，反而委屈起来。谁家omega初夜过后的早上不是甜甜蜜蜜的，李赫宰居然凶他。

“你什么意思！我又没想到他这么下三滥！”李东海说着就开始掉眼泪“你什么人啊昨晚刚把我标记了今天就这么对我，我初夜都给你了第二天早上不对我好也就算了你还掐我？！”  
一提起标记，李东海又想到昨晚最后关头李赫宰硬是咬着牙从他生殖腔中退出来，没有彻底标记他，他们只是临时标记而已。  
更委屈了。

“你还不愿意标记我，我都那样说了你还出去，你就是不喜欢我，你就是想骗我的初夜！吃完就跑的渣男！放下碗就踹锅的坏人！”  
李东海被人抓着手也没法抹眼泪，豆大的泪水扑簌簌地往下落。信息素也变的不稳定，标记后双方能更确切地感受到对方的情绪，李东海是真的在委屈，哭的也格外可怜。  
李赫宰这才松开手，暗骂自己教训得太过头了些又把人弄哭。他揉揉李东海的头哄道“是我错了，我没有不对你好的意思，以后会一直照顾你的。”  
他顿了顿，又道。  
“但是我也是事出有因，万一昨晚我没在这，你想想昨晚怎么办，谁会在你身上。我知道你厉害，但你是个omega，怎么能跟alpha硬碰硬。”

李东海瞪着他看了半天，这个人哪有一点道歉的意思？？

“你什么意思！！！你是说我会给谁都可以是吗？那可是我的初夜！初夜！！你什么意思啊！！你就是不爱我！昨晚标记完今天就凶我！我要回家！我要找我哥！！”

李赫宰头大如斗，他说了这么多，李东海怎么一个重点都没抓对。  
李东海还在嚷嚷，把李赫宰推到一边，自己一边哎哟疼疼疼一边努力挪到床的最边上。他脸上还挂着眼泪，颤颤巍巍从被里伸出手，指着李赫宰鼻子骂道。

“你……你这个………”

“狗男人。”李赫宰面不改色的补上下一句，声音平稳。  
李东海愣了一下，气的一把抓过枕头扔过去“你给我下去！！！我不要看见你，我讨厌你！”

李赫宰轻松挡下，把闹脾气的人连着被子拉进怀里“你昨晚可不是这么跟我说的。”  
他用极其平淡的语调说道“你昨晚要我不许离开你，说最喜欢我，喜欢我操你，还叫我哥哥，说我是你唯一的alpha，还说我厉害，很……唔。”

李东海一把捂住李赫宰的嘴，羞的满脸通红。他和眼底还有笑意的人对视一阵，突然扭着身子背对李赫宰，他真的在生气了。  
李赫宰从身后抱住，把手放在人小腹上，唇瓣贴着腺体喃喃“抱歉，我不该那么对你，很疼吗？”

李东海想了一下他哥以前的男朋友是怎么生气的，觉得自己这个时候也不应该说话，因为他也是在生气。  
李赫宰亲了亲腺体，这里昨晚被他咬得太凶，现在还肿起来一块。

“我错了，我真的很担心你。你想保护别人，但是我没法一直在你身边保护你。”  
“你可以说我讨厌，不许说我不爱你。”

李东海动了动，又想起什么老老实实地躺好。他还在生气，他才不是那种说两三句好听的就会乖乖听话的人。  
李赫宰见人不理自己，挠挠头开始头疼，绞尽脑汁地想该怎么说。最后实在没办法，干脆直接把人掰过来摁在怀里吻了一通，把李东海亲的喘不过气才松开。猫咪一样的嘴唇被他亲得红肿，李赫宰看着喜欢，又在唇上啄了一下。  
这次李东海向后躲开了，认真地望着他。  
“我真的在生气，你怎么能这么对我。”

李赫宰实在不知道怎么跟这个能说会道还特别会歪重点的小家伙讲明白，叹口气把人拉进怀里吻住。既然说不明白，那就只好用亲的。  
李东海开始还去推他，被李赫宰一把抓住手摁在胸前，掌心贴在温热的胸膛，隔着皮肤感受到逐渐变得急促的心跳。  
李赫宰终于舍得放开他的嘴唇，转而去蹭蹭鼻子“感觉到了吗？”

李东海垂眸，这次没再拒绝李赫宰抱住自己的动作。额头贴上温热的胸膛时他想到，谁说李赫宰木讷不会哄人的，这明明比谁都会。

第一次亲热过的小情侣一直黏在床上到日上三竿才起，李赫宰不知道亲过李东海多少回，说说话就忍不住落下一个吻。他给李东海揉揉腰，手从腰间顺着曲线摸到屁股，轻轻拍了下。  
“很难受吗？”

李东海点点头，又开始害羞，缩着身子抱住李赫宰的腰蹭蹭，小声道“你别摸我……”

“好。”李赫宰稳声答道，手却不老实的探到人臀缝中。  
李东海一激灵，一下子夹紧屁股，不想动作扯到酸痛的腰，哎哟一声。李赫宰赶紧给他揉一揉，一边被人捶了几拳一边温声哄着。  
“不闹你不闹你，我看看肿没肿。”

Omega脸更红，昨晚这人在他身体里横冲直撞成什么样自己心里没点数么？！

李赫宰一本正经地继续。  
“我看看，乖。”说着钻进被里，李东海被他按着趴在床上，紧接着臀瓣轻轻向两边扒开。他长这么大哪有过这种经历，登时从额头红到身上，一路都是粉红的。

“你…你看完了没有……”

…………  
被里闷闷地传来一句“马上”，李东海却尖叫了一声，身后隐秘之处正被湿软的东西轻轻舔弄，舌尖舔过穴口的褶皱，探进后穴之中。  
李赫宰原本是真的怕他不舒服，结果一个没忍住。只怪扒开人臀瓣后有些红肿的小穴太可爱，立马心猿意马起来。手掌贴着omega光滑的大腿来回抚摸，另一手偷偷握住人的性器。  
他从被里钻出来，压在李东海身上轻轻顶了顶“宝宝，我们再来一次吧…”

？！  
不是说要给他看肿没肿吗？？？

“嗯，深入看一下。”李赫宰不由分说地拉着李东海的腰让人跪趴在床，口中还念念有词，一本正经地说着下流话。  
“这样舒服些，我给你看看里面肿没肿。”

李东海又羞又气，回过头瞪他一眼，却因为突然扑面压下来的信息素软下身子，唯独股间高高翘起，细腰被人掐在手里。

这么一折腾李东海彻底从被里露出来，身上满是昨夜疯狂性事过后的印记。还有不少后来李赫宰失控，太过用力在他身上掐出的淤青，omega皮肤娇嫩，看着格外严重。李赫宰轻轻抚过，轻吻李东海的背。  
“对不起，我以后一定轻一点…弄疼你要告诉我。”

“没有…呃、我很喜欢……”李东海被体内那根顶的说话断断续续，他向后伸出手去找李赫宰，两只手紧紧牵在一起。  
李赫宰俯下身压在他身上，一边律动一边轻吻“要告诉我，我看到会心疼。”

金希澈好久没这么舒心过，一睁眼怀里是喜欢的人，全无防备熟睡的乖巧模样让他心软得一塌糊涂。他正想着要不要吻一下，人却自己醒过来。  
“想亲我？”

金希澈点点头。

Omega闭上眼睛安静等着，唇上一热被吻住，他笑着抱住人回吻。  
金希澈差点要落泪，天知道他等这个场面已经等了多久，他差点以为，这辈子都等不到了。  
“这几年你去哪了，我为什么找不到你。”

“现在找到也不晚。”  
房间沉默许久，轻柔的声音响起。

李东海赖在床上不肯起，一动就哎哟哎哟的叫唤，躺在李赫宰怀里打滚。本来就腿软腰疼，被人连哄带骗的摁着操了一顿之后更不舒服了，想起床都起不来。他干脆躺在暖烘烘的alpha怀里，顺便连骂带打的哇哇大叫李赫宰趁人之危趁火打劫，三寸不烂之舌直说得李赫宰自己都觉得自己像个渣男。  
他习惯李东海叽叽喳喳，由着他在自己怀里闹腾，等人闹累了就亲亲鼻尖“好啦，我一定会对你负责的。”

李东海立刻大叫着反击回去，面上没有一点显露，被子下的手却因为那句话蜷缩起来。  
“屁！！老子才不用你负责！！”

话音刚落被李赫宰皱着眉拍了下嘴巴“胡说八道，omega不许用这个词。”

李东海气的直翻白眼，一脚踹过去“起开起开！烦死了！”

“哎。”

“又想要什么？”  
李赫宰被脚丫踹了踹，好脾气地握住脚在手里捂住“怎么这么凉，冷吗？”

“你去看看我哥干嘛呢，怎么一上午了也不来看看我。”李东海摇摇头，又把另一只脚塞到李赫宰手里。

“你alpha是我，我看你不就行了。”李赫宰对这个大舅哥是唯恐避之不及，他昨晚刚把人家弟弟吃干抹净，现在去见他不是找死么。  
李东海撅起嘴，不高兴了。  
“我想我哥了！你这人怎么这样啊，我人都是你的了见一下我哥都不行，太过分了吧！！哇你们alpha真是太坏了，连人家家人都不让见！这可真是闻者伤心听者落泪！”  
“你是不是想把我锁在家里面，我跟你说禁锢他人人身自由可是犯法的！我会报警的！我现在就要告诉警察叔叔，让他们来抓你！”

李赫宰头都快晕了，李东海那嘴跟机关枪似的突突突一顿输出，一上午了每次还都不重样。  
他赶紧让人打住，认命地穿衣服。  
“去，现在就去。”

李赫宰站在金希澈门前深吸口气，敲了三下。他都准备好一开门就给金希澈直接跪下磕头算了，没想到门打开以后是陌生面孔，还是个omega。  
李赫宰又看了眼门牌号，确定自己没走错。

“找希澈？他在洗澡。”

李赫宰面上不动声色，心里一声巨大的卧槽。他赶紧摆摆手，又道“没什么事，他弟弟想找他，麻烦您转告一声吧。”

“啊东海啊，等希澈洗完我告诉他。”

李赫宰老神在在地道谢，转身，回房间。李东海正倚着床头玩手机，见他回来有些不满。  
“这才几分钟，你又骗我！”

“你哥屋里有个omega。”李赫宰快步走过来给人腰后塞了个枕头。  
李东海听完眼睛一亮“什么什么？！omega？？？”  
“长什么样！！好看吗！配得上我哥吗！！！”

李赫宰思索一阵，点点头“挺好看的，说话温声温气的，有点瘦。”  
“没想到你哥喜欢那种温柔的omega，我还以为他喜欢酷一点的。”  
毕竟把自己弟弟养的活蹦乱跳的，天天叽哩哇啦的说个没完。

李东海翻了个白眼“这么样啊，你观察的可真细致。那你去跟他抢吧。那种omega我最知道了，就是白莲花而已。”  
他说着，扔过去一个小眼神“你喜欢你就去娶回来呗，反正我是不可能了。”

李赫宰无奈，明明是他问自己什么样的。他咬了下李东海的鼻尖“我有你就行了，天天净耍我玩，小坏蛋。”

李东海嘿嘿一笑，抓着手臂开始闹腾“带我去看看！！！”

“你不是腰疼？”

“我不疼了！！”李东海满脸写着八卦“快扶我起来，趁着那个omega还没走！”

李赫宰揽着李东海的腰再次敲响金希澈的门，这次是金希澈来开的门，刚洗完澡还没穿上衣。李赫宰立刻抬手捂住李东海的眼睛，被不满地掰下来。  
“干嘛呀干嘛呀，你挡着我看我哥的omega了。”  
他说着大呼小叫“我看看我看看！！在哪呢！！”

话音未落，屋里传来熟悉的声音。  
“东海来了啊~”

李东海顿时像被雷劈了一样愣在原地，和走出来的人四目相对后一副见到鬼的表情，发出一声惊天地泣鬼神的“我操”。  
随后被李赫宰打了一下屁股“omega不许说脏话。”

金希澈瞪了眼李赫宰，他弟弟，他都不舍得打呢。他揉了下李东海的头发，笑着走回朴正洙身边。  
“干嘛，没见过啊，这是你嫂子。”

李东海嘴巴张成了O型。  
朴正洙露出一贯的笑容，抱了下李东海，嘴角的梨涡十分温柔，一如李东海记忆里那样。  
“别听你哥瞎说，他压根没跟我提过。”

李东海持续懵逼，小小的脑袋大大的问号。  
关于朴正洙的事，金希澈一直讳莫如深，李东海也不敢问。他只知道哥哥们互相很喜欢，至于家里为什么不同意，这几年朴正洙人在哪，家里是不是掺和了一脚他都不知道。  
反正只知道前几年那个很冷的冬天，有一天晚上金希澈喝的酩酊大醉，拉着李东海的手让他陪自己待一会，不一会李东海的衣服就被眼泪打湿了一块。从那之后就没再听金希澈提起过，连结婚大事都一起抹去，家里也没人提，他记忆里温柔的大哥哥也再没出现过。  
金希澈立刻紧张地拉住朴正洙的手“我什么意思你不懂嘛，该干的都干过了你可不能反悔噢，我这还有你昨晚咬出来的牙印呢，盖章了要负责到底的你们搞机关的不都讲究这个来着……”

李赫宰在一旁尴尬的转过头，这兄弟俩可真是如出一辙的喜欢耍赖皮，那嘴一个比一个能说。  
金希澈说话的间隙转头给李东海递了个眼神，李东海立马伸了个懒腰，往李赫宰怀里一趴，两个人黏在一起退出房间。  
“哥我困了，我回去再睡一觉哦~”

金希澈十分满意。

虽说李东海只是意外发情，不影响什么。但李赫宰还是怕人身体不舒服，不留在身边看着就不放心，更何况他还有昨晚那个胆大包天想欺负李东海的家伙要收拾。  
李东海缩在床上咬被角，笑眯眯地看alpha给部队打电话。  
“我有个紧急情况，要请假两天再回部队。”  
“是真的有急事，这边走不开。”

奈何接电话的也是个木讷老实的人，愣是没从这隐晦的话里听明白，还傻愣愣的问是什么事。李赫宰抓了抓头发，这让他怎么讲，直接说自己omega发情了么。  
“我的omega…咳，懂吧，走不开。”

“…啊？”

李东海痴痴地笑，干脆趴到李赫宰肩上凑近手机，故意甜腻地唤李赫宰的名字。  
“赫..你在干嘛…”  
他笑着吹气“哥哥我难受..”

那边人隔着话筒一哆嗦，立刻原地一磕脚跟站好。  
“报告大队长！我明白了！！我这就汇报！！！”说完火速挂掉电话，大队长的omega就是不一样，连声音都这么好听！

李赫宰无奈地听着那边的嘟嘟声，转身戳了下古灵精怪omega的额头“你这小家伙，这下全部队都知道你最近在发情期了。”  
李东海笑嘻嘻的分开腿坐在床上，他只穿了件大衬衫，衣服下摆将将盖过腿根，大腿上还有昨晚被人好好疼爱过后的痕迹。李赫宰眼神暗了暗，把人塞进被窝里。  
“好好躺着别勾引我，又不嫌难受了是吧。”

李东海抓起枕头扔过去“谁勾引你了！呸！是你自己满脑子精虫，看什么都像在勾引你。”

“不睡觉那我们运动一下。”李赫宰作势要去掀被子，吓得人立马紧紧闭上眼睛，故意发出鼾声。  
李赫宰俯身亲了亲额头，替他拢好被子“你乖乖睡觉，我和你哥去办点事，我没回来你不许在外面瞎晃悠。”

李东海乖乖点头，握住李赫宰的手“那等我睡着再走嘛。”

K市的一处废弃仓库门口，一辆黑色的迈巴赫停在门口，门口站着的随扈立刻小跑着过来开门。一个男人从车里站出来，他身上披了件黑色的大衣，丝绸黑衬衫领口的地方别着精致小巧的领结，第三颗扣子故意敞着，隐约能看清身体。他抬头望了眼天，又看了看周围，啧啧咂嘴。  
“人在里面？”

“是的，会长。”随扈弯着腰毕恭毕敬说道“人不太老实，吃了点苦头才听话。”

“噢，别打死了，有人要来验货的。”那男人摘下墨镜，举起手机充当镜子整理了一下发型，笑呵呵的把手机递给从驾驶座出来的人。  
“来来，时间还早，给我照两张，这儿还挺好看的。”

“哥..你是来照相的还是来办事的。”

金钟云在废弃汽油桶旁边摆好造型，不慌不忙地说道“啧，工作生活两不误，懂不懂生活的情趣啊你，学学。”

正说着话，一辆扎眼的荧光色跑车开过来。金钟云蹙眉看向来人，两人对了下拳头，又抱了抱。  
然后指着那辆骚包的车说道  
“你这车我戴着墨镜都觉得刺眼，有了个omega就把你刺激成这样？”

李赫宰无奈，出发前因为开谁的车他跟金希澈争了半天，最后被金希澈不屑的一句“我没坐过奔驰这么便宜的车。”打败。  
金钟云也注意到从副驾驶下来的金希澈，饶有兴趣地打量一番，刚要上前被李赫宰捣了一拳。  
“别看了，人呢。”

“是你在求我帮忙，不是我欠你钱。”金钟云加重语气强调，一边说一边往仓库的方向走，冲门的方向扬了扬下巴“现在，拆礼物的时候到了。”

仓库的大门打开，地上躺着一个男人，身上华丽的正装皱皱巴巴狼狈不堪，嘴里塞着抹布，手脚被绑得紧紧的。李赫宰蹙眉，昨晚他冲进洗手间的时候没有这个人。  
像是知道他心中所想，金钟云迎着光线给自己自拍了两张才开口“这个..正所谓饮水思源，我们解决问题应该寻找源头，对吧。”

李赫宰嘴角抽了抽，忍不住纠正“追本溯源，哥。”

“嗯嗯嗯差不多意思。”金钟云乐不可支的拍手，指了下地上的家伙“所以我就帮你找到他啦，不用太感谢我，你什么时候把你家小朋友带出来让我见见，听说挺好玩的？”

话音刚落，一直没说话的金希澈快步走过去，一把扯起地上的人“你干的？”  
没得到回应他便更冒火，一脚踹在那人身上“问你话呢！”

金钟云好心提醒“他嘴被堵上了才说不了话的，消消气。”  
然后小声地问李赫宰“这谁啊？”

“东海的亲哥。”

“啊…你的那个omega？”金钟云眯着眼看不远处化身暴力分子的人，怼了下李赫宰的胳膊“你这大舅哥真的不喜欢你的omega吗？他俩不会搞骨科吧。”

李赫宰斜睨他一眼。  
“再胡说我就送你去骨科。”

金钟云嘁了一声，撇撇嘴，拿他的宝贝omega开个玩笑都不行，说两句就要生气，真小气。

金希澈揍得舒心了才停手，整了下外套转身向外走。那个笑眯眯却一身大佬气息的人是谁他一点也不关心，瘦不拉几的，来点风就能刮飞。他路过李赫宰的时候十分自然的一拳揍上李赫宰腹部，实在太自然了，自然得李赫宰压根没反应过来就被打弯下腰。  
李赫宰闷哼一声，捂着肚子弓起身。金希澈这一拳没打在什么利害地方，但一点没收力，猝不及防这一下也是疼的。  
金希澈眼角瞥他一眼“臭小子，你要是再把东海弄的身上一堆淤青，我就把你腿打断。”

金钟云无聊的用脚尖划了划地上的灰尘，毫不关心自己兄弟被一拳揍的直不起腰，仍然不忘插刀“真的不是骨科？”

李赫宰：………妈的。

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
